The Temporal digidesign
by Hirus-Devils-angel-Kai
Summary: This is about Tai, and the rest of the digi gang, with some of my own Characters, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:I do not own the Digimon Character's, But I(will me and my friends own Karma(me), and her friends, i hope you like my story)**_

_**Chapter 1: Lalamon**_

_**Time: 7:30am, Monday,**_

The alarm buzzed several times before the a snow white skin hand slide out from under the covers and hit the snooze button and went back under the covers and rolled over, nice and warm in the blankets the girl with snow white skin, with navy the light blue hair slept.

_**Time: 8:30am**_

"Karma?" said a small voice before it giggled and pulled the girls covers off alittle "Karma-Chan wake up, your late." Karma rolled over as she saw the sun light, she blinked as she she yawned alittle looking at her clock, her red and black eyes widen as she saw the time, "8:30!" She sat up and blinked when she found herself staring at a yellow, green and pink creator. "Um. who are you? and why are you in my room?" Karma asked as she poked to the creator. "My name is Lalamon, and Im a digimon, I was sent here to protect you." Lalamon said with a smile as it floated around. "oh, um, hi then. I'm." before Karma could finish Lalamon spoke again, "Your Karma Dialga, 16 years-old, goes to Mora-Mora High(i dunno D= i made it up), Best friends Sayako Kimiko Age 17, Arcanine Tarncy age 18, Teddiusa Kohaku age 19, and more, You have a Crush on Taichi Yagami age 16..." Karma covered Lalamon's mouth, "Alright, alright so you know alot about me, but that doesn't really explain why you're here." She said as she stared at Lalamon. "As I said! I'm here to protect you."

"Right, Look I'm already late for school so..." Karma got up to and got in her school uniform. Lalamon floated around Karma room as karma changed. Karma looked at her alarm. "oh no! its almost 9!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the cold toast that her mom had left her before she left for work. Karma picked up her shoes and ran down the street. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! I'm so fucking Late." She ran down the street as she started to think. '_I'm so screwed...and what's with that thing in my room...Lalamon...hmmm, Why is it here..and why is it bugging me." _Karma looked to see the school just head. "Yes! almost here!" She put the toast in her mouth, leaned forward and ran faster. She ran up the steps and when she looked up to look up at the door. "Karma! You for got something!" Lalamon appeared right in front of karma. "ahhh!" Karma couldn't stop so she ran to lalamon as they both when threw the front doors and fell to the ground.

"Grrr! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU WOULD HAVE REALLY HURT ME!" Karma help up up Lalamon and shook it. "Karma? are you ok?" Said a voice near karma as she froze. "T-Tai!" She quickly hid lalamon and waved at him nervously. "H-hi Tai!, Y-yeah I'm fine," Karma quickly put Lalamon in the back of her shirt and got up slowly and backed away to the girls bathroom, "hey Tai, i will see you in bio kay? I'm really late and Ok C'ya bye!" She quickly dashes into the bathroom. Tai titled his head then walked to class as he laughed alittle to him self "haha. Silly Karma, Hiding a digimon form me.." He stopped and thought '_Wait! a digimon? When did Karma get a digimon..wait...could she be one of the people agumon told me about last night..hm, I better talk to Mat and Izzy about this." _He ran to class.

Karma panted as she looked around, then took out Lalamon. "Ok, lets get somethings straight, Dont sneak up on me, and you should have stayed at my house!" Karma looked at lalamon as it floated around. "And stop floating around so much please." She sighed as Lalamon floated down, "alright lalamon. hmm..Imma call you lala or la kay?" Lalamon nodded with a smile. "Good, alright Lala. i gotta last today so." Karma picked up her backpack and opened it. "Get in for now, at lunch I'll try to get alone so we can talk..if not after school." Lala floated into Karma backpack. "Karma-chan, I will be here when you need me." Said lalamon as Karma zipped her backpack alittle.

Karma sighed then quickly walked to class. As she left Mimi Tachikawa walked out of a stall with a grin.

"So..Karma Dialga has a digimon now..heh. And it looks like she has no clue how to use it..Better get Palmon down here. and tell the rest of the gang." Mimi left the bathroom and ran to class.

_**Well there ya go ^_^;; i know its kinda bad put more will upload another chapter or two tomorrow,**_

_**please review and tell me what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:I do not own the Digimon Character's, But I(will me and my friends own Karma(me), and her friends, i hope you like my story)**_

_**Chapter 2: Palmon**_

_**Time: Lunch time,**_

_**Tai's Pro.**_

Tai should behide Iizzy, With Matt, as Sora and Mimi leaned on Izzy as he typed on his laptop. "So? Izzy? what do you think?" Said Mimi as she watched Izzy Type. "Well...she could be, I mean I heard that other then her there, Have been two more Digimon with humans lust last night. And the night befor Tentomon told me he saw several Digimon enter our world." Izzy said as he typed more. "So? Does that mean shes one of them?" Asked Tai worried, "Im not sure yet Tai...But she could be..or she could be just a normale...well normale in her standers, that just found a digimon thats looking for its partner for all we know." Izzy Said as he looked at Tai. "Mimi Dont Worry Tai, I'll find out what she is." Said Mimi as she got up and smiles. "How will you do that Mimi?" Asked Sora as they all looked at Mimi. "I'm gonna challenger her thats how." Mimi said with a grin

_**Karma's Pro.**_

Karma sat at her Lunch table With Arcy, and Saya. "man...oh man..." Karma shook her head. "What's wrong Karmmy?" Asked Arcy as she ate her food. Karma looked at her friend with oragen and yellow hair with a tiger print in it. "this is the worst day of my life." Karma said as she looked at her backpack. "Worse then the time you finially got to be Tai partner in Bio and we had to dissecting a frog and you ended up puking on his shoes right as you where cuting it open then fainted." Said Saya as she looked over at Tai's Table. Karma went to say something then thought, "Oh kay what was, but! thats not the point." Karma thought weather or not she should tell her friends that she has lalamon. Karma looked at her gray skined friend with pink and blue hair. "Well what ever it is You are Karma Dialga! you can fight and fix anything no matter what it is!" Acry Yelled as she stood up on the bench she was sitting on. "Yeah." Saya said as she looked at Karma and Arcy. "Yeah your right. I am Karmmy," Karma was so out of it she got up on the table. Saya shook her head as every in the luchroom looked over at their table. Even Tai's table. "oh my god...will you to sit down!" Saya said. Karma and Arcy shook their heads. Saya looked around and saw everyone wispering then she got up and wraped her arm around Karma's legs and lefted her up over her shoulder. "Ah! S-saya!" Karma Said as she walked to the lunchroom doors "Come Acry!" Saya yelled pointing at the door. Arcy nodded and followed Saya skipping.

"My god! Saya what is wrong with you! put me down put me down!" Karma said as she kicked her legs and hit Saya back. "nope." Kamra stoped. "Saya, tell me, you grabed our backpacks." Saya stoped and thought. "OH MY GOD!" the three girls yelled, Saya put karma down and they ran to the lunchroom. "Wait the Doors are locked, once you leave you cant get it." Said Arcy as they run up to the doors. Karma looked around then ran to a door close to Tai's table. Karma kocked on the door trying to get his attion. "come on tai.." She said and kept knocking. Tai looked over and saw her. She waved then pointed at the door. Tai walked over to the door as his friends walked and he opened the door. "Thanks Gummy Bear" Karma kissed his cheek as she walked in the door and ran to her backpack. "Yeah thanks Tai" Said Saya as she ran in. "Thanks T-Dog" Said Arcy as she ran in after. Tai touched his cheek and blushed alittle as he walked back to his table. Karma grabed her backpack "Lala are you in there?" She opened her bag and saw Lalamon alseep."phew..."she zipped up her bag then picked her backpack up. "alright lets go." Arcy and Saya noded and walked out of the lunch room. Karma walked to her locker and opened it as something fell out.

"Whats that?" Asked Arcy. Karma titled her head "Im not sure," She oped it and read it. "Dude! its from Tai! he wants to meet me on top my dad's work today after school." Karma said as she read the note. "Well thats odd. Why here?" Arcy whispered to Saya, Saya shruged.

_**Time: 3:35pm on top and Yakomouto Tower.**_

Karma climbed the last sair to the roof and panted. "w-wow thats alot of stairs" she said as she looked at Lalamon who was floating next to her. "mhm but we made yay!" Lalamon smiled as Karma opened the door and walked on to the roof. She looked around, "do you see him Lala?" Said said as she walked around. "Nope." Lalamon looked around when the door behined them closed. "oh Tai..." Karma turned aroound to see Mimi there with a creator that looked like a plant. "O-oh Mimi. What are you doing here?" Karma Asked as Mimi steped away from the door. "Dont worry Karma it will all be over. Ready Palmon. " Mimi looked at the digimon as it nodded.

_**Well there ya go ^_^;; Chapter two. i know it still kinda sucks, But i got it done and yeah. Well i will try to get chapter 3 up soon. If you want to know who the character suchs as Karma, Arcy and Saya are based off of message me and i'll send you their url. well review please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note:I do not own the Digimon Character's, But I(will me and my friends own Karma(me), and her friends, i hope you like my story)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: Lopmon and Renamon**_

_**Time: 3:45pm on top and Yakomouto Tower.**_

Karma backed up, "M-Mimi w-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you, s-so leave me alone please. I'm waiting for Tai." Mimi smirked as she watched Karma back up. "Sorry Karma, But Tai isn't coming, I wrote the note to get you up here." Karma eyes widen as Mimi spoke. Karma looked down, "I know it...there's no way Tai would have wrote that..." Karma looked up at Mimi. "Alright you! Whats the big deal here? I have doing nothing wrong to you!" Karma Yelled as she clinched her fist. "Its what your doing to do, You and that Digimon are her to take of our world. But I'm gonna stop you right here right now!" Mimi pulled out her digivice "Lets Go Palmon!", "Right Mimi!" Palmon said and ran towards Karma and Lalamon.

"Poison Ivy!" Said Palmon as its claws become long and went to wrap them around Karma. Karma looked around then grabbed lalamon and jumped up in the air and used Palmon's head to bounce off of, she pushed her self off of Palmons head and flipped in the air. '_man...what do I do...' _Karma thought as she looked around. "Lala, you stay here." Karma put Lalamon down and grabbed a pipe the was on the ground. "Alright. you want a fight? then you got one." Karma held the pipe like a sword and ran at Palmon. "Palmon! Do it!." Mimi yelled as Palmon started to glow. "Palmon Digievolve to!...Togemon!" Karma stopped in her tracks as she saw Togemon "Needle Spray" Yelled Togemon as she shot millions of cactus spines out of her body. "Shit!." Karma turned to run. "Seed Shot" Said Lalamon as she shot seeds out of her mouth to hit the cactus spines.

Karma watched, "wow.." Karma ran to Lalamon, "Thanks Lalamon." She said as she smiled at Lalamon. "I told you Karma, Im here to protect you." Lalamon nodded. Mimi grinned, "Your Rookie doesn't stand a chance against my Champion." Mimi said and pointed to Lalamon. Karma growled. "Come on Lala, time to do something i do best. Run!" Karma and Lalamon ran for a door away to the stairs. "Not so fast! Needle Spray" Togemon said as it shots its cactus spines at the door. "ahh!" Karma slide to a stop and fell on her butt. "Owww...that hurt." Karma sat here and rubbed her butt alittle. "Karma get up," Lalamon said as Togemon used Needle spray again. Karma closed her eyes and got ready for the attack.

"Diamond Storm!" "Tiny Twister!" Yelled to voices as Karma looked around to see a cloud of razor-sharp shards and a tiny tornado bock her from Togemon's attack. "What the!" Both Mimi and Karma said as the both looked around. "Leave her alone Mimi!" Said a filmier voice that Karma knew. "Arcy!" Karma looked to see Arcy and Saya land on the roof top along with a Fox like digimon and a bunny like on. "Karma smiled at the sight for her friends. "Karmmy you forgot this." Saya pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it over to Karma. Karma looked and the square like thing. Saya looked at Mimi. "Renamon lets show her a real champion!" Said Saya as she pulled out her digivice. "Renamon Digievolve to!..Kyubimon." Karma watched as Renamon changed to Kyubimon. "Don't leave us out right Lopmon!" Said Arcy as she looked at Lopmon. "Right," Lopmon smiled as Arcy pulled out her digivice. "Lopmon Digivolve to!... Antylamon!" Karma watched as Lopmon changed as well. "wow.." Lalamon floated to Karma confused. "Karma are you ok." Karma nodded slowly. "Karma! Go now we'll hold her off!" Saya yelled as she looked at Karma. Karma nodded and headed for the door.

"Not so fast! Knockout Fist!" Yelled Togemon as she went to punch them. Karma jumped out of the way, but lalamon wasn't fast enough and got it. "No! lala!" Karma turned and ran after Lalamon and it went over the building. Karma caught Lala as she stood on the edge of the building "Whoa!" Karma tried to her her balance. Karma went to turn around slowly, but the one of the blasts from the fight was hard enough to knocked Karma off. "aahhh" Karma quickly grabbed on the edge with one hand as she held lalamon in her other hand. "Lalamon? are you ok?" asked Karma as she looked at lalamon. "Y-yes Im fine" Karma smiled. "good." Karma smiled at her.

'_oh my god...i dont know what i should do. i cant let go of Lalamon but i can feel my hand slipping. oh...where someone when i really need them.' _Karma thought as her hand slipped more. "Lalamon. hold on please." Karma said as she closed her eyes and tried to pull her self up, when all of a sudden her hand slipped. "ahhh." Karma held Lalamon close. "Lalamon Digivolve to!..." Karma opened her eyes alittle as Lalamon started to glow as she let go of here. "Sunflowmon" Karma blinked to see Lalamon's new look. Sunflowmon grabbed Karma and floated up back to the roof top. "Karma!" Yelled a voice, Karma looked over at the door and saw Tai and Izzy come out of the door.

* * *

_**Well there ya go ^_^;; Chapter three! 2 chapters in one day! I'm gonna try to make it 3 but i doubt it. anywho! hope you like it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note:I do not own the Digimon Character's, But I(will me and my friends own Karma(me), and her friends, i hope you like my story)**_

_**Note 2: So you dont get confused, when karma is thinking you will **__'see this' __**if the text is bold when her alternate personality comes out and talks to her**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4: Agumon**_

_**Time: 3:55pm on top and Yakomouto Tower.**_

Tai ran over to Mimi. "Mimi are you ok?" Asked Tai. Mimi acted innocent and hurt, "I am not that your here Tai...She friends came and started beating my poor Togemon up." Mimi got close to Tai. Karma looked down as she watched, "Sunflowmon..." Sunflowmon looked at Karma. _'I almost fell off the building...and Mimi hasn't even gotten hurt yet. Damn it Tai...Why cant you see she's faking to get you attention.' _Karma thought as she clinched her fist. Sunflowmon looked at Mimi and Togemon. "Sunshine Beam" Sunflowmon said as her face glows yellow and fires a blast of solar energy at Togemon. "Ah. Togemon! Look out!" Yelled Mimi. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a fireball at the blast.

Tai looked at Karma, _'I cant believe she really is one of them..I was hoping i would have to do this, But I guess I have to.' _Tai pulled out his Digivice. "Lets go Agumon!" Agumon can up. "You got it Tai. Agumon Digivolve to!...Greymon!" Greymon roared. Karma ran over to Saya and Arcy. "Tai you dont scare me." Karma looked at Tai. "GO Sunflowemon!" Karma pointed at Greymon. "Right! Cactus Tail!" Yelled Sunflowmon and she turn around launching thorns from her tail. Greymon got in front of Tai and blocked the attack. "Karma Stop this! Your not gonna win, you were foolish to accept Mimi's challenge." Yelled Tai as he walked out from behind Greymon. Karma blinked and looked up at shock.

_'Accept? Mimi's Challenge?, what is he talking about...unless he doesn't know that she tricked me...__**It doesn't matter what he thinks Karma, we must finish him..and her, **__I dont know who you are...but..__**Dont worry...Let me to all the work. **__Ok...' _Karma looked up and glared at Tai. "Tai Your blinded by her idiotic attempt to act innocent." When Karma spoke her voice was alittle deeper, "I'm starting to think that you are as worthless as she is, Go Sunflowmon" Karma held her hand up as she pointed at Mimi and Tai. "Right...Sunshine Gun!" Sunflowmon Said as she shot nuts out for her mouth at them. "Mimi! look out!" Tai tackled Mimi out of the way.

Karma clinched her fist. "Karma, Hey! get a grip!" Arcy Yelled at Karma as Kyubimon and Antylamon fought Togemon. Karma looked at Arcy and Saya _'Saya...Arcy, I wish i could, but i cant! i dont know whats come over me.' _Karma thought as she looked down then at Tai '_Tai! i wish you could hear me when i say..Im sorry for whats going to Happen..and that i have always...' _Karma ran towards Tai and Mimi as Greymon and Sunflowmon fought. "Hey Mimi, Lets see How innocent you will look with a black eye shall we!" Karma pulled her arm back as she ran straight for Mimi.

Mimi looked around then moved her arms in front of her face. "No, not the face please." Mimi said as she got ready for the punch. Mimi opened one eye after waiting for a minute. Mimi and Karma both in shock gasped to see Tai in front of Mimi holding Karma fist. "Karma, I dont know whats gotten into you, but i dont like it. " Tai looked deep into Karma's eyes and he pulled her close to him. Mimi watched confused and alittle mad. "T-tai! what are you doing! Stop her, hurt her, dont just look into her creepy, red and black eyes." Mimi grabbed Tai shoulder. Tai looked at her with his 'True me' face then looked at Karma. "Karma, listen to me.." Tai said as he moved his face closer to Karma's. Alight blush started to creep across Karma's cheeks(Lets not forget that shes got snow white skin to even the lightest blush is as plain as day on her face.)

The closer Tai got he slowly closed his eyes. Soon there was only a inch between their lips. "Karma...I think I'm.." Before Tai could Finish Greymon turned back into Agumon as he came flying back and hit the door. "Ow. Hey Tai. TAI!" Agumon jumped up and Pulled Tai away just before Tai and Karma's lips met. Karma blinked and shook her head. She turned around and ran back to Arcy and Saya. Sunflowmon turned back into Lalamon and Karma picked up Lalamon as Arcy got on Antylamon's hand as they Flew up and Saya got on Kyubimon's back and waited for Karma. Karma looked at Tai as she stopped next to Kyubimon. "I'm sorry Tai...but i dont thing you will ever under stand how i really feel about you." Karma grabbed Saya hand as she got on the back Kyubimon.

"Karma Wait!" Tai went running to her as Kyubimon took off. Tai held his hand up, "Karma. Wait i need to tell you!" He stood there and watched Karma disappear into the clouds. "Tai come on." Yelled Mimi as she waited next to Izzy. Tai looked down as he walked back to his friends.

* * *

_**Well there ya go ^_^;; Chapter 4! So many things left unsaid and done! what will happen Next chapter! you will have to read to find out! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note:I do not own the Digimon Character's, But I(will me and my friends own Karma(me), and her friends, i hope you like my story)**_

_**Note 2: So you dont get confused, when karma is thinking you will **__'see this' __**if the text is bold when her alternate personality comes out and talks to her**_

_**Note 3:From now on! i will put random things for titles and maybe a few more digimon names. idk yet..yeah..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to sleep**_

_**Time: 6:30pm Karma house.**_

**Karma's Pro.**

"Thanks for the ride Saya." Karma climbed off Kyubimon's back. Saya smiled then rode off. "Karma where are we? This isnt your house." Lalamon said as Karma walked to the front door. "Yeah it is..this is Just my Dads house tho..I gotta stay here tonight." Karma set Lalamon down as she picked up one of the flower plots on the ground and dumped out the flowers in it. "Get in here Lala, I dont my dad...or his...slut of a girlfriend to see you, so be quite and I'll say your a plant for my school." Karma said as she looked at Lala. "Alright!" Lalamon smiled and floated into the pot and Karma walked in side the house_**. **_"Well look whose finally home. Is that my pot." Said a really skinny women who was smoking.

"No! its my school project...for bio..duh..besides dont you food that you should be eating or throwing up." Said Karma as she glared at the lady and walked to the hall way. "Dont you have a guy that you should be drooling over, that doesn't even know your alive." Said the lady. "FOR THE RECODE! TAI DOES KNOW IM ALIVE! AND WE ALMOST KISSED!" Karma held Lalamon closed and stormed up stairs. "GR! I hate her.."Karma slammed her door threw her backpack down and put Lalamon down on her desk that had a pic of Tai that she took one day when he wasn't paying attention. Karma sat down on her desk chair.

"Karma why do you have a picture of Tai?" Lalamon asked as she floated up. Karma put a finger on her cheek as she thought about this nights she would hold Tai's picture close to her chest as she...Karma quickly shook her head. "Because I like having pictures of people." She said nodding. then put her head down. then up alittle at the picture of Tai. "Tai...what happened...I think it would be best if i left...you and Mimi can live together." Karma said quietly to her self and pulled out a piece of paper and started to wright on it. She looked at Lalamon who had fallen asleep. "Karma...I'm glad your my partner." Lalamon said in her sleep. Karma nodded.

When the clock turned to 11:30pm Karma got out of bed grabbed the piece of paper and tape and taped it on her door and closed her door and grabbed her backpack and filled it with clothes. She opened her window and she picked up Lalamon and climbed out the window. She jumped to the tree next to her room and climbed down the tree. She got her bike and put Lalamon into the basket on her bike. "Come on Lalamon...We better leave..." She got on her bike and started to petal off into the night.

_**Time: 9:00am, School**_

**Tai's Pro.**

Tai looked around class then sat next to Mat. "You alright Tai?" asked Mat who was reading. "No...I haven't see Karma yet. Normally i would have seen her like 3 or 4 times now." Said Tai as he looked at Mat worried. "Well? what happened at the right yesterday?" Asked Mat. "Well...I'm not sure..I almost kissed her and told her that i..." Tai got cut off when Mimi came up and hugged Tai. "Oh Tai! my hero!" Mimi kissed Tai's cheek. "So? I'm guess you guys won?" Mat asked as he stared at them. "Well..I dont know, I mean She ran off before the fight was over." Tai said as he tried to push Mimi off. "oh." Mat said as Karma's Friends Arcy and Saya walked in. "Ask them Tai" Mat pointed at them.

Tai nodded and walked over to them. "Um...Hi...Do you guys know where Karma is?" Tai said as they glared at them. Arcy slammed her fist on the table. "She gone Tai! Sometime last night she left." Arcy said and Saya left her back alittle. "You mean...she ran away?" He asked worried. Saya nodded and said ,"Yeah..I dropped her off last night. and this morning her dad called my dad completely worried, Saying that when he went to wake her up this morning there was a not on her door, some of her clothes where gone and she was no where to be found in the house. He asked all his neighbors if they saw her. none of them have, so her dad called mine wondering if i knew where she was."

Tai's mouth dropped as he listened to saya. "Y-your kidding? you have to be kidding! please! telling your kidding." Tai put his hands on Saya's shoulders and shook her alittle. Arcy slammed her fist down again. "TAI LIKE YOU EVEN CARE! I MEAN YOUR TO BLIND TO SEE THAT KARMA'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOUR TO BUSY WITH THAT LITTLE SLUT OF A FRIEND MIMI!" Arcy yelled at Tai as everyone looked at them. Mimi walked over the them and grabbed Arcy. "Who the hell are you calling a slut." Mimi glared at Arcy. "You thats who! now get your slutty hand off me! Your the whole reason Karma left i bet!" Arcy pulled her arm away from Mimi. Before Mimi could say anything Tai ran out of the room.

Tai left to school building and ran to his house. "Agumon! Agumon! come on we gotta go!" Tai yelled as he packed his backpack. Agumon ran to him "Why Tai? whats wrong?" He asked. "We gotta go, I have to find her! come on." Tai put his backpack on and grabed Agumon and ran out side. "Tai whats going on?" Agumon asked as he looked at Tai. "Karma ran away last night!" Tai said as he ran down the street. "Oh no, thats no got Tai." Agumon looked alittle worried. Tai nodded, "I just wish i knew where she was..."He said ask he got more worried. "Maybe she ran to the woods? I mean she does have Lalamon with her so she should be somewhat safe right?" Agumon asked. Tai nodded as they headed for the woods. _'Karma...I'm coming for you...please be safe.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Well there ya go ^_^;; What will happen to Karma? is she safe? is Mimi really a slut? Will Tai get to Karma before something bad happens? o.o you will have to wait and find out. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: I do not own the Digimon Character's, But I(will me and my friends own Karma(me), and her friends, I hope you like my story)**_

_**Note 2: So you don't get confused, when karma is thinking you will **'see this' **if the text is bold when her alternate personality comes out and talks to her**_

_**Note 3: From now on! I will put random things for titles and maybe a few more digimon names. Idk yet...Yeah...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: Who is saving Who**_

_**Time: Unknown, Forest/woods (whatever you want to call it.)**_

_**Karma's pro.**_

"Ow...Ow..." Karma sat up after down a hill threw thorn pushed as she held Lalamon. "I'm sorry Karma" Said Lalamon as she looked at Karma. "N-no it's OK. I love rolling down hills threw a few thorn bushes," Karma said sarcastically as she rubbed the back of her head as she looked at her cut up arm and legs, "Just be careful next time Lalamon," Lalamon nodded as she floated around. Karma stood up and pulled a rose off her butt as she looked around. "Hm. I guess we will camp here for the night, OK Lalamon...Lalamon? Lalamon are you listening to me? Lalamon?" Karma looked around for Lalamon. Lalamon was over by a river floating about it. "Karma look! A river!" Lalamon said as she floated back to Karma. "I can't um swim, sorry Lalamon." Karma looked away from Lalamon hiding the fact that she hated swimming in water that she can't touch the bottom so she can stand. Also that she can't swim very well. She scratched the back of her neck.

Lalamon frowned as she looked at Karma. "Aw." Lalamon floated back to Karma. "Lalamon you stay here and I'm going to go fetch some fire wood alright?" Karma said as she put her backpack down. "OK Karma I promise I won't move." Lalamon said as she looked around. Karma nodded as she looked around the woods looking for firewood. "Firewood…where are you? I need you right now." Karma walked around more as she talked to her self. "Stupid wood…why did I even run away? Oh right….so Tai can live his happy life with Mimi..." She looked down and walked more and picked up a stick. Karma spent a hour or so getting a fire wood. She heard a yell off in the distance and she looked around and shrugged it off and walked back to Lalamon. When she got back Lalamon was gone. "KARMA! HELP!" Lalamon yelled from far away. Karma dropped the sticks and ran towards Lalamon's voice.

_**Tai's pro.**_

Tai and Agumon ran threw trees and bushes as a Grizzlymon chased them. Tai tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground and Agumon tripped and feel on top of Tai. They tried to get up. "I'm stuck Tai." Said Agumon trying to get up. "Me to." Tai said as he tried to get up to. Grizzlymon got ready to attack. "Nuts Bazooka" Said a voice as nuts went flying at Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon jumped back barely avoiding the attack as Lalamon appeared next to Tai and Agumon. "Lalamon!" Said both Tai and Agumon as they looked at her. "Hi Tai!" Said Lalamon with a smile. "W-where did you?" Tai said and Lalamon helped them up Vegiemon Appeared and wrapped its vines around Tai, Lalamon and Agumon.

"Oh man! TAI WHERE'RE DOOMED!" Yelled Agumon as he kicked his legs. Tai looked at Agumon in fear. "HEY, OVER GROWN PLANT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Karma yelled as she jumped out of a tree holding a stick and slammed the on Vegimon's head. "Karma" Lalamon, Tai and Agumon said all with smiles on their face. Before Karma landed, Grizzlymon slammed his paw into Karma's side as she flew into a tree and gasped. "Ow…Damn it.." Karma slowly got up as she looked them. "Karma you came!" Lalamon smiled more. Karma smiled a little and nodded, "Of course Lalamon. You're my Digimon, theirs no way I'm letting one of these losers hurt you, or Tai.

Karma pulled out her digivice, "Alright you, Let Lalamon go or else." Karma hand started as she glared at Vegiemon. Vegiemon tightened his vines around Tai and them. Karma picked up the stick and ran for Vegiemon with her digivice in her hand. "LET LALAMON GO!" Grizzlymon slammed into Karma again. Karma laid on the ground holding her stomach. '_I got to get up..No...I have to..Lalamon needs me... But what do I do...' _Karma went to get up as Grizzlymon charged for her. Karma eyes widen as she got ready for the attack. Karma hand that was holding her digivice started to glow along with Lalamon. "Lalamon Warp Digivolve to…Lilamon!"((I know kind of soon for Lalamon to be able to Digivolve to Lilamon, but hey! I like Lilamon o.o))

Lilamon broke free off the vines. "Karma!" Lilamon flew in front of Karma. "Lila Shower" Lilamon held her leaf-like hands up and fired multiple pink beams from her leaf-like fingers, at Grizzlymon.

Tai and Agumon got out of the vines. "Come on Agumon! Let's do it!" Tai said as he smiled at Agumon. Agumon nodded and started to glow. "Agumon wrap Digivolve to... MetalGreymon!" Tai Ran over to Karma as MetalGreymon did Mega Claw on Vegiemon. "Karma are you OK?" Tai asked as he helped her up. Karma nodded "Now that your here I am." She hugged Tai tightly. Tai hugged Karma as if he never wanted to let her go as he watched Lilamon and MetalGreymon fight Vegiemon and Grizzlymon. "Beauty Slap" Lilamon slapped Grizzlymon multiple times as MetalGreymon used Giga Blaster on Vegiemon. Karma looked at Tai, "Tai...I love you." Karma leaned close to him and Tai looked at her and blushed. "Karma, I love you to." They leaned closed their lips about to touch.

**

* * *

**

_**Well there ya go ^_^;; =D Chapter Six! I know it's a weird and kinda lame ending o.o but hey. Next chapter you will see why this is an "M" rated story KAY!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: I do not own the Digimon Character's, But I(will me and my friends own Karma(me), and her friends, I hope you like my story)**_

_**Note 2: So you don't get confused, when karma is thinking you will **'see this' **if the text is bold when her alternate personality comes out and talks to her**_

_**Note 3: From now on! I will put random things for titles and maybe a few more digimon names. Idk yet...Yeah...**_

_**Note4: o.o i know it has been forever but hey! why not, try another charapter and prove why this is rated M right =3**_

* * *

_****__**Character 7:Midnight Kiss~  
**_

_****__**Time: Unknown, Forest/woods (whatever you want to call it.)**_

Karma looked at Tai, "Tai...I love you." Karma leaned close to him and Tai looked at her and blushed. "Karma, I love you to." They leaned closed their lips about to touch, when a blast from Lilamon and Metalgreymon combining their attack to hit Grizzlymon and Vegiemon ended up knocking Tai and Karma to the ground. Karma hit her head hard and passed out. Tai laid there for a few minutes before getting up and seeing Agumon and Lalamon standing there looking at them. "Good job guys." He smiled as he got up and looked at Karma. "k-karma?" Said Lalamon as she went to Karma. "Looks like shes knocked out Tai." Said Agumon as Tai picked up Karma. "Yeah..." Tai said as he looked at Karma. Lalamon lead Tai and Agumon to the clear area where they had set up camp. Tai set Karma down as he got his sleeping bag out and laid it out then picked karma up and laid her on it. Agumon picked up the wood the Karma had brought earlier and got them into a pile and used pepper breath and started a fire.

An hour passed before Karma woke up. Lalamon and Agumon were eating berries. Karma got up and walked over to the fire and sat down next to Lalamon. "Karma! your wake!" Lalamon smiled. Karma rubbed the back of her head. "heh y-yeah. hey? wheres Tai?" Karma said as she looked around not seeing Tai anywhere. "He went to wash off a little." Said Agumon as he looked at Karma. Tai came walking up where nothing but his shorts on. "Hey guys is Karma up yet?" He said as he looked over at them. Karma blushed and waved at Tai as she stared at Tai's half naked wet tan body. Tai smiled seeing her then walked over to them and sat down. "You ok?" He asked as he looked at Karma. Karma blushed and looked down. "y-yeah I'm fine." Tai got up and when to his bag and got some food and gave some to Karma and smiled.

An hour later it started to get dark and Karma leaned on Tai. Lalamon and Agumon where passed out leaning on each other. Karma got up and stretched and looked up at the night sky. "Wow...the sky is really pretty outside of the city." She said as Tai nodded and got up. "Yeah.." Tai said as he took karma hand in his. Karma looked at Tai and smiles. Her white skin seemed to glow in the moon light. They headed over to Tai's sleeping bag and got in it and laid down. They laid next to each other for a few minutes before Karma said something. "Tai...I love you." She closed her eyes before she felt something on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Tai on top of her. "I love you to Karma." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Karma's arms wrapped around Tai's neck as she kissed him back. They laid there kissing, then Tai started sliding his hand up Karma's shirt and under her bra and placed his hand on top of her breast. She blushed deeply as he broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "T-tai." Karma said as she blushed as Tai started rubbing Karma's breast. Tai started kissing Karma's neck as his other hand went down slid his hand into her pants and slow started to rub her. Karma moaned as she closed her eyes. Karma felt herself getting wetter and wetter with every rub of Tai hand. He smirked as he slide one finger into her at the same time he bite her neck. Karma gasped and moaned. "T-Tai" Karma moaned as Tai fingered her and slide in another finger.

Tai kept fingering Karma until he knew she was get enough. He smiled and pulled his fingers out and pulled his hand out and stood up as he undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Karma blushed deeply looking up at Tai's fully naked body. Tai got on his knees between Karma legs and took her shirt off and her bra. Karma blushed deeply as she covered up her chest. "Now don't do that..."Tai put his hand on Karma arms and pulled them away as he kissed her. Karma blushed and she kissed him back and lowered her hands. Tai smiled as he started to undo Karma pants and started pulling them down. "T-Tai w-wait what about them?" Karma said as she looked over at Lalamon and Agumon. Tai shrugged as he pulled Karma pants off completely and pulled her underwear off. "Just means we will have to be a little quite." He said as he kissed Karma and lifted her legs up. She nodded blushing as Tai put his dick near Karma entrance. "Ready?" Tai said as he smiled at her. Karma nodded as she got ready as Tai slower started to enter Karma. Karma gasped and arched her back a little. "T-tai!" She closed her eyes. "A-ah Karma..Your tight" Tai grunted as he entered her all the way. "T-tai! your big!" Karma arched her back more. Tai took a breath and smiled as he started moving in and out of Karma slowly. Karma moaned as she closes her eyes, Tai moaned as he felt Karma's warm walls around him as he moved in and out of her. Karma gasped louder as Tai hit a stop in her that made her whole body shiver. "mmm. I think I found your sweet stop." Tai grinned as he started moving in and out of her faster as he leaned down and started sucking on her nipple. Karma put her hands on Tai's shoulders and clinched them. Tai thrusted in and out of Karma harder and faster with every thrust as he sucked on her nipple and rubbed the other with his hand. He stopped sucking on her nipple as he started to suck on the other. Karma gasped at as the cold air hit her wet nipple. Karma dug her nails into Tai's shoulders as she moaned louder and louder with every thrust. She moved her hips to match Tai's movements. Tai moaned as he stopped sucking on Karma's nipples and pulled Karma up so she was on his lap as he bounced her. "T-Tai. I think I'm about to." She moaned as Tai kissed her,. "Me to love." He wrapped on arm around karma and placed the other on the back of Karma's head and kissed her deeply, as he he bounced her up and down on his dick. He slammed her down on to him as his warm cum shot into her as she came as well. Karma broke the kiss moaning loudly as she felt her whole body shiver. Tai moaned as he laid Karma down before collapsing on top of her.. They panted and Tai smiled at her as he kissed her once more as he pulled out of her and laid down next to. "T-tai. I l-love you." Karma pants as she slow closed her eyes. "I l-love you t-to K-karma." Tai pants as he held Karma close as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Well there ya go ^_^;; I said this chapter would prove why its M rated and i did! i know its not great but its the first time o.o I will do better o.o  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: I do not own the Digimon Character's, But I(will me and my friends own Karma(me), and her friends, I hope you like my story)**_

_**Note 2: So you don't get confused, when karma is thinking you will **'see this' **if the text is bold when her alternate personality comes out and talks to her**_

_**Note 3: From now on! I will put random things for titles and maybe a few more digimon names. Idk yet...Yeah...**_

* * *

_****__**Character 8:Good morning~  
**_

_****__**Time:Morning, Forest/woods (whatever you want to call it.)**_

__Karma yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes as the sun had woken her up. She stretched the scratched her head and looked around. "Tai wake up." She looked at the naked male next to her. She blushed and looked down and saw herself naked and blushed more remembering last night and what they ****did. "Mmm good morning love." Tai said as he sat up and kissed Karma. Karma blushed kissing him back. "Good morning." She smiled has Tai pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Mmm last night was great how about we go have a little morning fun in the lake." He kissed her cheek as she blushed deeply and looked over to see Lalamon and Agumon still asleep. "W-well m-maybe. I mean we still are alone." She looked at him still blushing. Tai grinned and got up before picking her up and carrying him over to the river. He walked down a few feet so there digimon wouldnt see them. He sat down on a rock in the water that was somewhat shaped like a chair. Karma looked at Tai.

"What?" Tai asked as he looked back at her as he set her on his lap. "Tai...I wanna tell you how i feel about you...But I'm not sure how to..." Karma said as she looked down before Tai lifted her chin and made her look at him. "Just try to K-bear." Karma looked to the side then at Tai and nodded. "Oh kay..." Karma took a deep breath before speaking. "Taichi Yagami...I love you so much. Every time I see you my heart starts to race. whether you are just saying Hello or smiling at him my heart beats fast. The thought of losing you to someone else makes me feel sick to my stomach. When I close my eyes at night I see you. The last thing I think about when I go to sleep and the first thing I think of when I wake up is you. Your all I Ever think about during the day..." She closed her eyes trying not to cry when she felt Tai hand on her face and his lips on hers. she blushed as they kissed.

"Karma...I love you..and nothing will change that. you could do anything and even if we ever broke up I would still love you..." Tai but his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "Tai...I love you..and I will do everything and anything for you no matter what. I might as well be nothing with out you..." Karma kissed Tai as they sat there in the cool water. Karma teared up as they kissed and Tai looked her and whipped her tears away. "What's wrong K-bear?" He looked deep into her eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I'm a big idiot...for Crying." Karma looked down before Tai lifted her chin and kissed her again. "Your so cute K-bear" Tai held her close as he hugged her tightly. After a few minutes Tai held Karma as he got up and carried her back to the camp site. They quickly got dressed before Lalamon and Agumon woke up.

"Good morning guys! Ready to go home." Karma said with a smile as her and Tai packed up. "Really?" Said Lalamon as she floated over to Karma. Karma hugged Lalamon, "hehe yup!" Agumon went and helped Tai. After they got everything up they headed out. Karma head Tai's hand as they walked. "Want to go to my house to take a shower since its closer." Said Tai as he pointed as they got out of the woods. Karma looked at him and nodded. "Yeah that would be good. Oh! and Tai?" Tai looked at Karma. "Yeah?" Karma leaned up and kissed him. "I love you." Tai smiled and laughed. "I love you to...I love you to."

* * *

_**Well there ya go ^_^;; chapter 8. Chapter 9 will come soon!3  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: I do not own the Digimon Character's, But I(will me and my friends own Karma(me), and her friends, I hope you like my story)**_

_**Note 2: So you don't get confused, when karma is thinking you will **'see this' **if the text is bold when her alternate personality comes out and talks to her**_

_**Note 3: From now on! I will put random things for titles and maybe a few more digimon names. Idk yet...Yeah...**_

* * *

_****__**Character 9:Shower time~  
**_

_****__**Time:Morning**_

Tai smiled as the walked down the street as he held Karma's hand. Karma hummed happily as Lalamon and Agumon walked behind them. It was earlier enough in the morning that not that many people where out driving. "We can take showers as soon as we get to my house." Tai said as he looked at Karma. "Hehe oh kay love."Karma smiled at Tai as they walked up the steps to Tai's house. Tai opened the door and held it open for Karma as she walked in. Lucky for them Tai's mom had already left for work and to take his sister Kari to school. They took there shoes off and set their bags down then headed to Tai's room. "You can use my Shower in-case my mom comes home." Tai opened his bathroom door for Karma. Karma grinned and pulled Tai into the bathroom with her. "Come on we both need to shower." She winked as she started to strip. Tai blushed and smirked. "Alright love3" They both striped down naked. They got into the shower as Tai turned on the water. They got wet and Tai grabbed the rag and got it to Karma. "Here use this to wash off."

Karma took the rag and got it all soapy as Tai turned around to get his chest wet. "I could wash my self...or.." Karma wrapped her arms around Tai and started to wash his chest. "K-Karma! what are you." Tai turned around and looked at karma. "Washing you my love.." Karma looked innocent as she washed Tai chest and leaned up to kiss him. Tai blushed and kissed her back and watched her. Karma washed lower and lower on Tai body then stopped when she was on her knees in front of Tai and put the rag down. "Mmm" Karma grabbed Tai's members and started to rub him. Tai Gasped and looked down at her as he felt himself get hard. "K-Karma!" Karma just smiled and kept rubbing as she licked the head. Tai leaned against the wall to help him stay up as Karma started taking more of Tai's member in her mouth. "O-oh K-karma" Tai moaned as he placed his hands on Karma head. Karma closed her eyes as she sucked faster and harder. Tai moaned feeling his self about to cum. "K-karma wait! I want to c-cum in side you." Karma looked up at him and stopped. "Oh kay love." She got up as Tai lifted her up and pinned her against the wall as he entered her slowly. Karma gasped and put her hands on Tai's shoulders. Tai smiled as he kissed Karma trusting in and out of her. Karma kissed back moaning. Tai kissed Karma neck moving in and out faster and faster with every thrust. Karma moaned louder and louder. Tai bit Karma's neck making Karma's body twitch as her eyes rolled back. "T-Tai I'm gonna." Tai kissed Karma deeply and he slammed into as they came together. Karma panted and smiled. "T-Tai i love you." Tai pulled out of Karma and set her down. "I love you to Karma."

They quickly washed off and finished their shower and got out of the shower. Tai turned off the shower as Karma grabbed a towel to dry off. Tai kissed Karma as he got a towel to try himself off. Karma wrapped her towel around her self as she left Tai's bathroom, Tai smirked watching her walk away as he wrapped his towel around his waist and followed her. He wrapped arms around Karma from behind. "mmm Baby you're soo sexy. I'm glad your all mine." He kissed her cheek, and Karma blushed and smiled. "Awww Tai. I love you so much." Karma kissed Tai. Tai kissed back as he started to Take Karma's towel off. "T-Tai!" Karma blushed. "I'm sorry your just soo Sexy love." Tai said as he took Karma towel off. Karma blushed and turned and faced Tai. "Alright then love." She smirked and pulled Tai's Towel off and pushed him on to his bed. Tai looked at Karma confused as she got on top of him. She smiled as she kissed him. "I'm sorry Tai, you're just soo sexy." She smiled as she grabbed Tai's still hard member and put it near her whole and slowly went down entering him inside her. Tai gasped and moaned as he walked her. "K-Karma." She looked at him. "You have done me twice, so why not me ride you." She winked and moaned as she sat up entering Tai all the way inside her. She put her hands on his chest as he put his hands on her hips. "R-ready?" Karma said as she looked at Tai. Tai nodded and smiled.

Karma lifted her self up and fell back down on Tai. Tai moaned and he helped her. "Ohhhh Karmaaaaa" Tai moaned and Karma's wet walls where around his throbbing member. Karma started moving up and down faster on Tai. Tai moaned and he moved his hips up and down to match Karma's movements. Karma titled her head back as she moved faster and faster up and down as Tai moved his hips after. "Oh god Karma babY! i love you!" Tai moaned as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. "I love yo..." Karma got cut off when Tai's bed room door opened. "TAICHI YAGAMI! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

* * *

**_The end o.o whaha who walked in! his sister? his mom? ;p Wait for the next one and find out._**


End file.
